


The Weasley Witch and the Frog

by Ohmypeggy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred and George are at it again, Ginny is dating no one, Princess and the Frog, Protective Older Brothers, The Christmas of 6th year, and Lavenders, everyone ships Ron/Hermione and this is why it all happened in the first place, so really it's Ron's fault, the weasley family give me so many family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmypeggy/pseuds/Ohmypeggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot! Christmas holiday is the perfect time for Harry Potter to stop thinking about the war that is on the horizon and about a certain redhead witch he's fallen for. He can't do anything in a house full of older protective brothers, that is until he gets involved in a joke meant for Ron and is turned into a frog waiting for a kiss to turn him back into himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weasley Witch and the Frog

**Author's Note:**

> My first every Hinny fic. And fic in which anyone kisses. And my first, and hopefully last, human/frog kiss.

No one does Christmas like the Weasleys. Like every other year, the Burrow was overflowing with Christmas joy; thoughts of the war that was on the horizon now seemed far off and the real world was stashed away on the other side of the protective shields thrown around the house. The Weasleys, and their two guests, were safe for the time being. That thought comforted Ginny as she sat in the family room, sharing the loveseat with Hermione Granger. Over the other girl’s shoulder she could see Bill and Ron were deep into a game of wizarding chess and the Christmas music coming from the radio was just loud enough to drown out Ron’s language as Bill took yet another one of his knights. Ginny saw Ron glanced up at Hermione as the words left his lips, but when she did not react he glanced back down at the board. Ginny smiled as Bill made the motion of him smacking an invisible whip.

 “Ginny did you hear me?” Hermione asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

  
“No, sorry.” She glanced back at her friend, “what did you say?”

 

Hermione sighed. “I was saying how my exam for potions went!”

  _Leave it to Hermione to bring down the Christmas spirit by talking about schoolwork_ Ginny thought. “Hermione, can we _please_ think of something better to talk about than potions? Or transfigurations?”

  
Hermione looked taken aback but recovered quickly. “Like what?”

 

An idea popped into her head, “boys!” She almost whispered.

 

“Boys?”

 

“You need to tell him how you really feel Hermione.” Ginny told her, pulling her ginger hair into a messy bun on top of her head.

 

Ron may have been dating that Lavender Brown at the moment, but Ginny knew that’s not where his heart was. She loved Hermione like a sister and she only wanted what was best for her. And watching Ron go parading around with Lavender in the common room was not best for anybody. If only they both weren’t so hardheaded and one just came out with their feelings. Everyone in the house was forced to dance around the two and quickly left them alone if an argument was coming on.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, this was not the first time Ginny had approached her on the topic. “You’re one to talk.” Was all she said but it was enough to cause Ginny to turn a bright red. Hermione gave a small grin as she rose up off the couch and Ginny took the opportunity to stretch her legs over all three cushions.

 

“I’m going to the loo, that seat better be there when I get back!” She told Ginny, playfully pushing her shoulder.

 

Ron’s voice came from behind Hermione, “Harry’s in the shower.” Hermione rolled her eyes before turning around.

 

“Well then I guess why they invented knocking.” Hermione told him before marching off towards the stairs. 

 

Ginny quietly sighed, happy Harry was actually preoccupied and not just trying to avoid her like she thought. They had arrived at the Burrow earlier that day and Harry had only spoken a few words to her since. She knew he had a lot on his mind, with being the chosen one and all, but she wanted to talk to him. Alone. _Or not talk_. Ginny thought before banishing that thought, and those like it from her head. She tried not to think about making his already messy jet black hair even messier or that little grin he got on his face when he was happy. She was at home with all her brothers popping in and out all the time and Ginny did not want them to catch on that she _still_ had a crush on her brother's best friend. _But_ , the voice in her head spoke up, _who knows how much longer he'll be here for you to tell him._ Ginny knew sooner or later Harry was going to go after Voldemort, and she did not want him going off for who knows how long while she was stuck here alone with her feelings and what ifs. _Before this break is over, I'm going to make a move he that won't be miss for anything_ Ginny knew how oblivious Harry could be to what was going on around on him, she'd have to make it obvious for him to see.

 

* * *

Harry had just enough time to open the bathroom door and to see Hermione collide with him.  

  
“Harry!” She exclaimed

 

“Hermione!” He yelped at almost the same time.

 

“I’m sorry! I was coming to see if you were out and I was going to knock but you beat me to it.” She quickly got out, red from embarrassment.

 

As Hermione slipped into the now vacant room, Harry walked towards the one he shared with Ron. The boy was just happy he had already changed into his jeans before coming into the hall. And that this was the girl he ran into. It was not that he wouldn’t love coming that close to Ginny, he just did not know what he would say in the situation. He could look at her from afar all he wanted when she was occupied studying in the common room or practicing quidditch, but he was sharing a house with her six older brothers for two weeks and he did not want to make any of them mad if they found out how often Harry glanced at, and thought about, Ginny. But he found it so very hard to avoid thinking about her bright brown eyes or how badly he wanted to run his hands through her red hair. He needed to tell Ginny how he really felt before he got caught up in everything else around him. Christmas holiday was the perfect time for Harry to stop thinking, and silently panicking, about Voldemort. He was safe at the Burrow. Ron told him countless protective charms had been placed around the home. He was safe. _Ginny was safe._ Harry knew if anyone found out about his feelings it would only put Ginny in even more danger. If he really cared about her, he should try to forget about his feelings. But how could he forget about how the Hogwarts jumper she wore on the way home from Hogwarts hugged her just right.  _Oh man,_ he thought as he opened the bedroom door, _Ron’s going to kill me._  

As Harry stepped into the dark room, there was suddenly a bright white flash and a yell that did not reach his lips before he fell to the ground.

 

* * *

 

Hermione had joined Ginny back on the couch, announcing to the room, but mainly Ron, that Harry was out of the shower. The boys had finished their game, but still sat at the table, discussing the quidditch season and who was most likely to win the House cup. Ginny wanted to join in, but she knew Hermione had no interest in the topic and did not want to leave her. Besides, if Harry was out of the shower, he should have been joining them soon.

 

Suddenly they heard a loud thump coming from a few floors up, and the gang was all up on their feet and wands drawn before anyone could blink.

 

Ron glanced at Bill, “do you think someone managed to get into the house when they knew mum and dad were away?” He asked his older brother in no more then a whisper. Their parents had left almost as quickly as the kids arrived at the Burrow in order to take care of few more safety issues. Though Ginny suspected they were really with the Order, discussing a back up plan, just in case something were to go wrong during their stay. 

“Harry’s up there alone!” Hermione suddenly let out. But before anyone could make a move, the twins came into view on the steps.

 

“Fred! George!” Ron sighed and Bill stuffed his wand back into his pocket. “When did you get here?”

 

“We just popped in a moment ago.” Fred started

 “Didn’t mean to break into our own home.” George said, nodding to the three students who still had their wands pointed on the pair. Ron and Hermione hurriedly put them up, but Ginny kept hers out.

 

“Where’s Harry?” She asked, wondering why he had not joined everyone to see what all the noise was about.

 

Fred and George both blushed and for the first time Ginny noticed George was holding something in his hands. A frog.

 

“We thought it was Ron.” Fred stated.

 

“WHAT?” Ron and Ginny both exclaimed at the same time.

 

_The twins are so dead_ Ginny thought as she looked between all her brothers.

 

“We were going to turn Ron into a frog,” Fred said, avoiding looking at Ron and Ginny and focusing on his older brother.

 “As a joke” George interrupted.

 

“Like the muggle story. With the frog.” Fred looked to Hermione for help.  


“The Princess and the Frog?” Hermione asked, dumfounded.

 

“Yeah! Then someone would have to kiss him to turn him back into the annoying human is actually is.”  George said as Bill rolled his eyes.

 

“Who? Who would turn him back?” Bill asked, rubbing his face with his hand. Ginny couldn’t look away from the frog.

 

“Well seeing as his _girlfriend_ ,” Fred made air quotation marks with his fingers as he said the word, “isn’t here we thought someone else could.” He faded off, looking at his feet.

  
Those words registered with Ginny and she looked to Hermione, who, standing next to Ron, looked at the floor as well as her checks turned the color of his hair. Ginny couldn’t help but smile at the twin’s plan, seeing as they wanted the two together just as much as she did.

 

Ron was lost for words as well and for a moment the only noise was the music that was still playing. Then Bill, being the responsible adult he was, spoke.

 

“Wait until Mum and Dad find out. You’ll be lucky if she gives you two your sweaters this year.” He warned.

 

George looked shocked, “we just need to change him back and they’ll never find out!” He shifted his arms, causing Harry to croak. Hermione let out a laugh, and Ron quickly joined in.

 

“Hermione?” George asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he held Harry out towards her.

 

“NO!” She said too loudly, wiping the grin off her face and backing away.

Ron stepped in between them. “Hermione is not kissing Harry.” He interjected, before adding, “in frog form. Since you two did this to him, one of you has to change him back.” He folded his arms as if to prove he meant business.

 

“WHAT?”

 

“NO WAY!”

  
“I’M ONLY INTO HUMAN GIRLS!”

 

They kept shouting, causing Harry to croak again.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes; she was done with this conversation and wanted Harry back the way he was. “I’ll do it!” She announced, shoving her wand into her back pocket.

 

The group looked towards her and her brothers all let their jaws drop.

  
“I’m sure he doesn’t want to be kissed by either of you two!” She said, grabbing Harry from George.

  
“Oh and he want’s to be kissed by you?” Ron asked, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.   


Ginny glanced at Hermione for help.

 "Ron.” Hermione said softly, placing her hand on his arm, and he suddenly looked calmer.

 

“I’ll just do this in the kitchen.” Ginny said, realizing her brothers weren’t going to leave the living room so she could kiss Harry. Had she blurted her volunteerism out too cherry? Were they going to realize she actually wanted to kiss Harry, no matter what shape he was in? Ginny looked down at the frog, which had remained quiet since she had took a hold of him. What if Harry did not want to kiss her? _Am I getting mixed signals from a frog?_

“Well alright.” George stated, flopping down onto the couch.

 

“Good luck Princess.” Fred replied, sitting beside George and putting his feet on the coffee table in front of them.

 

Ginny turned and used her back to push open the kitchen door. The last thing she saw was Ron and Bill staring at her with wide eyes as the door swung shut.

 

She turned to face the kitchen and looked at the frog in her arms. Ginny had been imagining their first kiss, more or less, since she was ten. As she got older, the dream started to fade and the crush went away. _But it did not go completely away_  the voice in her head said. _You always hoped you'd kiss Harry Potter._ Well the voice wasn't wrong, but this is not how she had ever imagined their first kiss to go.

 

“Well.” Ginny raised the frog to eye level, “better get on with it.”

  
She closed her eyes and leaned forward, meeting the creature lips first. For a second, the kiss was cold and awkward and Ginny was worried it would not work. But then as quickly as the feeling came it was gone and replaced with warmth. Ginny’s hands were no longer holding a slimly frog; instead she could sense cloth and there was a pair of hands holding onto her face. Harry was back, the spell was undone, and yet she was still kissing him. And he was kissing her back. Ginny could not think anymore, nor did she want too. Her hands turned into fist as she grabbed his shirt’s fabric to pull him closer to her. His hands left her cheeks and fell down to her waist, holding her tight. Both were too occupied to hear the faint pop to let them know someone else was now in the kitchen with them.

 

* * *

 

 

Charlie Weasley, the oldest Weasley brother, who at last minute had decided to surprise his family by joining them at the burrow for dinner, realized what a mistake that was when he dropped into the kitchen, the most likely place to find his parents, and found it occupied by another couple instead.

It took a second for it to click. Unless Bill started wearing his hair in a high messy bun, the redhead wasn't one of his brothers. And the bloke with the black hair definitely was not one of his brothers. He realized the girl facing him was his own little sister and the boy was Harry Potter. Ginny was making out with Harry Potter in the Burrow's kitchen. He had so many questions. 

“What is going on?” 

 

* * *

 

Harry and Ginny jumped apart so fast it was as if magic broke the two up. “Charlie!” Ginny shouted half in annoyance and half in confusion of why he was even here in the first place.

 

“I expected better from you.” Charlie pointed a finger her, reminding Harry of their mother. And Ginny reminded him of a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

 

Harry, who, while happy to be back in his own body, could not but help stand there in shock. He had kissed Ginny. Or she had kissed him. But somewhere he had started kissing her back. _She was prettier than ever_ he thought as he took the smallest of glances at her. Her cheeks were on fire and Harry took pride in hoping he had caused just a little of that. He could feel his own cheeks burning and readjusted his glasses to have something to do with his hands. The hands that, moments ago, were wrapped around Ginny Weasley’s waist. He was definitely never allowed back for Christmas ever again.

 

“Fred and George turned him into a frog!” Ginny screeched, waving her hands above her head, “they started this!”

 

“WHAT?” Her oldest brother shouted, the sound echoing throughout the kitchen. “FRED! GEORGE!” Harry knew there was no need to shout, they, along with Bill, Ron, and lastly Hermione, busted into the room the moment the words got out of his mouth. Harry realized they probably had their ears pressed against the door the entire time they were alone. _Could this get any worse?_ Harry looked to the floor, but could feel Ron staring at him.

 

“Charlie!” Fred said, smiling innocently, “you rang?”

 

 

“Why did you turn Harry into a frog?” Charlie asked, as confused as ever.

 

“Well he isn’t anymore is he?” George replied, going over and putting one arm around Harry and the other around Ginny.   


“You know,” He spoke looking at Ginny, but loud enough for the whole room to hear, “the spell did not take that long to switch back.”   
  
Ginny grunted in frustration, shoved George off of her and stormed out of the room with Hermione on her tail.

  
Harry, who had half a mind to chase after her so they could talk, was frozen to the floor. He realized he was now alone with five of her brothers. They looks he was receiving were mostly from amusement, Ron was the only one he was unsure of. 

“Harry, mate, you look a little green- are you okay?” George asked, barely able to hind his laugher.

 

“I’d say he looks a little more red to me.” Bill said from his spot by the door. “Embarrassed, are you?”

 

“He’s too happy to be embarrassed.” Charlie said patting him on the shoulder. Gone was the man who walked in on him and sister and back was his normal mood.

 

“Maybe he’s happy he’s no longer a frog.” Fred tried. “Or maybe there’s something else?”

 

This got a laugh out of the whole bunch and Harry finally felt his color returning to normal.

 

“Just remember mate, if we turned you into a frog on accident, imagine what we could do on purpose.” George said nonchalantly as he left the room, followed by Fred, Bill, and Charlie, who winked as he passed.

 

Ron watched them leave before turning to Harry. “I'm just happy you were the one who turned into a frog.” He said, “so chess?”  
  
“Yeah, alright.” Harry followed his best friend out of the kitchen; he would talk to Ginny after the game. He knew neither had admitted their feelings for each other; but he knew of the fairytale Fred and George has based their prank on, and he was pretty positive that princesses did not normally kiss frogs like that. 

 


End file.
